A Quiet Night
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A night in Violet's trailer is one of Charlie Brown's pet peeves sometimes. Will he finally have a quiet night after a rambunctious day?


**A Quiet Night**

**A PEANUTS Fanfiction**

**Written by LivingOnLaughs**

**For HappinessIsABeagle**

* * *

It had been one of those days full of fun-a baseball game, the carnival and a movie had tuckered the whole gang out. Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Rerun, Schroeder, Sally, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Pigpen, Shermy, Woodstock and Snoopy had made their way to Violet's dad's trailer.

"Come in. Spend the night." Violet stifled a yawn. Her bun styled ponytail was all mussed up, her eyelids were drooping and drool was trickling down her mouth; Pigpen was curled up on her back, snoring lightly; usually Violet would be annoyed at Pigpen for getting to close to him, but she decided to let him sleep. Opening the trailer door, she smiled sleepily.

Charlie Brown blushed as he looked over at Peppermint Patty. Both of them were tuckered out and struggling to keep their eyes open as well. "You do like Chuck...right, me?" Peppermint Patty yawned loudly, forgetting to cover her mouth.

"I'll get the beds *yawn* ready..." the girl with the black ponytail explained in exhaustion.

"You do that..." Patty Swanson smiled, fixing her askew hairbow as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"I will..."

Frieda sighed as she attempted to fix her naturally curly hair back to it's naturally curly state instead of the ruffled mess it had become sometimes during riding the rollercoasters and jumping on the bouncy castle with 5 and his twin sisters-3 and 4. "Man am I tired..." she murmured sleepily.

"We all are!" Sally wailed wearily, leaning on a lethargic Linus' shoulder. "Even my Sweet Babboo can't keep awake..."

"I'm not you Beet Swabboo…" Linus yawned.

"You mean 'Sweet Babboo', right?" Lucy asked.

"Mm..."

"I'll take that as a 'yes, dear sister'..."

Charlie Brown smiled as he and the others followed Violet inside the trailer, where they found her getting the foldout beds ready.

"Ready for bed?" Violet wondered.

"We sure are." Peppermint Patty yawned before collapsing into the round headed kid's arms.

"Good grief..." sighed Franklin groggily.

"Yeah." Patty Swanson agreed.

Rerun smiled as he crawled onto one of the pullout beds and flopped asleep on it, snoring softly before suckling his thumb.

"I see he gets it from Linus…" Charlie Brown joked sleepily.

"Shut up." Linus huffed.

"He did." Lucy smirked.

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"OH YES YOU DID!"

"Sheesh..." groaned Sally.

* * *

About a half hour had passed and the gang had conked out on the pullout beds or, in Charlie Brown's case, were looking up at the ceiling, pondering their existence at great depths. He decided to see if his friends were okay.

Peppermint Patty had fallen asleep with a foot sticking out of the covers and an arm protectively wrapped around Marcie. The bespectacled girl was snoring (not too) lightly as she snuggled into her best friend's chest. The scene made Charlie Brown let out a giggle as he looked over at his best friend.

Linus was curled up in the fetus position, blanket wrapped around him and thumb in his mouth. A tint of red blush coted his creamy cheeks as he let out a yawn before curling back up into the fetus position he was in. Lucy was hogging all the blankets, snoring maniacally whilst Rerun dozed quietly, thumb in his mouth, clinging onto a stuffed dog as Snoopy slept by his feet, occasionally getting kicked in the ribs.

Violet had gotten Pigpen in a comfy position next to her as she yawned in her sleep. To Charlie Brown, Violet looked dead to the world when she slept, only signs of life being the steady rising and falling of her chest and the occasionally loud grunt escaping her mouth. Pigpen was snoring lightly and quickly, reminding the round headed kid of a pig.

"Figures." Charlie Brown giggled quietly before checking in on Sally, Franklin, Shermy and Patty.

Sally's blonde hair was slayed across the mattress in an angelic fashion as she clutched a teddy bear in her arms. Franklin had tossed the blankets off of him and was asleep on his stomach, drooling into the pillow. Shermy was asleep with his feet on the pillow and his head resting in his folded arms. Patty Swanson had too curled into a fetal position, but it eventually morphed into an arc position that looked a tad painful.

Frieda was asleep wearing a sleep mask, skin cream and a hairnet. She lay on her back with arms on the corners of the book she was reading. Her feet kicked in the air though and in seconds flat, she rolled over on her left, sound asleep and a curl or two stuck out of her hairnet. Her limp cat, Faron was in the same arc position Patty Swanson was in; his tail, ears and whiskers twitched wildly. Then it hit Charlie Brown.

"Where's Schroeder?" Charlie Brown asked himself before figuring he was playing a little Beethoven music outside as to not wake anyone. "Schroeder?" Charlie Brown whisper called, tiptoeing around. The round headed kid soon found Schroeder, at the kitchen table, with an untouched bowl of cold cereal with orange juice in it beside him. "Schroeder, you nearly scared me to death." Charlie chuckled before noticing a glossy tint in his friend's eyes. "Schroeder, are you okay?" he asked in concern without a response. The round headed kid then began to freak out, he didn't know what to do.

"Should I wake the others?" he thought before dismissing the idea-Lucy was a witch when awoken before her alarm clock and Peppermint Patty wasn't good at waking up entirely once she dozed off. "If I'm quiet, I could wake Linus..." he instantly dismissed that idea too. Linus was just as grumpy if he was awoken, mainly due to how Lucy tended to yank away his blanket just to wake him. He wasn't even going to attempt waking Marcie or Franklin. They came off as really friendly and kind, but Charlie Brown never saw Franklin upset and didn't want to accidentally press his buttons by asking for a late night favor. A thought then hit him.

"If I can wake one of the gang quietly, maybe they can help me..." thought Charlie Brown as he tiptoed towards the pullout beds and gently nudged Peppermint Patty; he wasn't sure why he chose her, but somehow, he chose her. Her green eyes slowly opened as she gave a sleepy smile, lifting her head from her pillow with an exaggerated yawn.

"What's up, Chuck?" she yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's Schroeder."

"He still playing that piano of his?"

"No; he gave me a glossy look with his eyes. I don't know what to do. He didn't even answer me when I spoke to him; I know that's normal, but still...I think something's wrong with him."

"Chuck, you're off your rocker." Peppermint Patty chuckled, slowly attempting to slip herself out of bed without waking Marcie.

"No...I'm not."

"If ya say so, Chuck…if this is a wild goose chase though, I'm never talking to you again."

"It's not a wild goose chase." he protested.

"Can ya prove it?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm coming..."

"Great. Thanks, Patty."

"But consider it a one-time thing, Chuck..." Patty yawned as she slipped on her sandals.

The two tiptoed into the kitchen, to see Schroeder, staring at one of Mr. Gray's flower pots and seemingly talking to it. "See what I mean?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Schroeder?" asked Peppermint Patty with zero reaction. "Yup, I thought so."

"Thought so what?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"He's sleepwalking, Chuck. Help me get him back to bed..." she sighed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I had one or two sleepwalking incidents with Marcie a few months ago." she replied. "Just get him to bed quietly and carefully."

Charlie Brown gave a tiny shrug. "Why?"

"So we can get him to bed without bothering him." explained Peppermint Patty. "Come on, Chuck-take his hand and help him into bed."

"Okay? C'mon, Schroeder..." he shrugged before grabbing his hand and walking through a wall as the blonde musician crashed into said wall.

"That's so gonna hurt when he wakes up." cringed Peppermint Patty.

"Yup..." sighed Charlie Brown as they came across an empty foldout bed with a blanket flopped on the ground lifelessly. "In we go..." he signaled.

"Good luck, Chuck." Patty yawned before tripping over the blanket and crashing onto the ground, screaming in pain.

"Are you TRYING to wake everyone up?" shushed Charlie.

"No, Chuck." blushed Peppermint Patty. "Not trying to-I tripped though."

"Oh good grief, Patty..." he sighed before yawning. "Goodnight, Pepper."

"Night, Chuck-o."

* * *

"No, no, no, no." Lucy murmured. Linus' eyes opened to the sound of Lucy's sleep talk as he sat up in bed.

"Not again..." he sighed as he tied his blanket around his head.

"Can't sleep?" asked Charlie Brown.

"You said it; not me." Linus replied.

"Cut it out, Marcie. HEY!" shouted Peppermint Patty before storming towards Charlie Brown. "Can I sleep with you? Someone kicked me out of bed."

"Sure..." Charlie Brown shrugged as Linus yawned.

"Is that 'someone' Marcie?" Linus inquired as he laid back down.

"Somehow, he knew..." the tomboy told her boyfriend.

"We knew." yawned Linus as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah." smiled Charlie Brown before kissing patty on the nose. "Sweet dreams, Pepper."

"Night, Chuck." Patty yawned.

* * *

"Wow, what a night." yawned Violet. "I haven't slept this well in years. How'd you sleep, Patty?"

"Real well." replied Patty (Swanson) as she straightened out her hair.

"Same here." agreed Frieda from the shower.

"What a night indeed." stated Lucy.

"You said it, sister." Linus groaned.

"Wow! I feel gr-r-r-r-r-reat!" added Rerun as he smiled.

"Can someone explain how I wound up in this position?" asked Franklin, who had morphed into a human pretzel.

"I dunno." laughed Shermy.

"I feel like I didn't sleep one bit...my head hurts too." Schroeder grumbled.

"Wow." Pigpen stated.

"Holy Cow." Sally gulped as Snoopy snuggled in on her face.

"Moo!" yawned Snoopy.

"What a night-more like what a fright." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Sir, I don't understand how you're so cranky." Marcie shrugged.

Charlie Brown yawned as he sat up. "Everyone up?" he asked.

"We are." Lucy replied.

"Good, don't wake me up for a long time." he yawned.

"Sweet dreams." shushed Linus as he placed his blanket on Charlie Brown.

"Night, Chuck. We'll wake you for breakfast." whispered Peppermint Patty.

"We sure will, Charles." added Marcie as she pecked him on the cheek. Maybe now he would have a quiet night.


End file.
